In a normal game of poker, people sit together at a table with a deck of cards. Each player takes a turn dealing the cards clockwise beginning at the left of the dealer until all players have a designated number of cards. The player to the left of the dealer who receives the first card will deal the next hand.
In professional games at card rooms, a separate person referred to as the “dealer” physically deals the cards, but he does not play. Since the deck resides with the stationary dealer, a round disk called a dealer's button or simply the “button”, is placed in front of the player sitting in the dealer's seat. The person on the button or dealer's seat has an advantage, because he acts last on his hand, after the other players.
Many people are now playing poker on the Internet. A number of companies host games by having a website or URL, such as www.FullTiltPoker.com. The host sites generally offer a variety of games, and the number of players in a game will vary. The same type of game may be offered with a different maximum number of players. The lower the maximum number of players, the less the quality of the hand necessary to “call” and the faster the game. Where fifty-five hands an hour might be played in a nine player game, one hundred hands an hour might be played in a six player game.
A popular online poker game is Hold 'Em, and at times it comprises approximately eighty percent of the online games played. Four other popular games with a smaller percentage of the market include Four Card Omaha High, Four Card Omaha 8OB (high-low eight or better), Seven Card Stud High and Seven Card Stud 8OB. Other games comprise a smaller percentage of the market. The relative popularity of these and other games typically changes over time.
In poker games, it is possible for two or more people to play together in collusion (a form of cheating). To do this, the players may use signals designed to keep other players from discovering their scheme. Although Internet and other organizations providing electronic play do their best to eliminate collusion, it can be a major problem. In some cases an online poker player can play two hands at the same table under two different names. The cheater may login by dialing different servers using different login names. The servers may have different Internet or IP addresses, and there is no reliable method for identifying or tracking a person playing under two different names at the same table.
Besides collusion, another problem with poker play is boredom. Players typically respond serially in a clockwise fashion, each being forced to wait his turn, even if the player just intends to fold. Then, when a player's turn comes and he folds, he has to wait for the hand to end before he becomes active again. In some cases, online poker sites attempt to allow players to remain more active by letting players play at more than one table at a time. To do this, a player may open a second window and play at two different tables at the same time. This activity, referred to as “multi-tabling” or “double dipping” in poker jargon, does afford a player more action by allowing him to play twice as many hands per hour. However, it is not seamless. There are frequent times when the player is idle at both tables, and there are times when he will need to respond concurrently at both tables.